Harry's Quest
by Lovetoright
Summary: Harry goes on a mission to find a way to help Remus Lupin. Does he succeed? Read to find out.oneshot!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am making no money. Writing is just for fun. This is a story I wrote but am re-writing because I am a much better writer than I was in middle school. Please read and review -lovetoright

Harry Potter just returned from Remus Lupins house. The night prior he spent with his dear friend in his animagus form while he observed Remus's transformation. Harry was always there for his half-godfather. He took a deep breath and head into the vast library of Potter Manner. He was going to find something to help Remus if it took him the rest of his life. First Harry started with a time ward. Harry made it so one day outside equaled 12 months inside so he could have more study time and he could find the cure much easier. After much reading he found the answer in a book called, "Time-Warps of the Century". Harry walked outside onto the grounds of the manor and let Hedwig fly out. He got plenty of food for the year and then proceeded to chant while waving his wand in a spiral motion;

tardus autem tempore per annum, in stamine.

Harry's wand then proceeded to push out a bright light that covered the grounds like a huge dome. It then disappeared. To test out the shield, Harry threw a rock at the dome and it was shot back at him. He caught the rock and smiled. Harry proceeded to walk back into the manor.

Over the course of the time warp he experimented with potions and read and kept all of his information in a tiny bound journal. When he got annoyed at the wolfsbane potion changes he attempted to try to fix other potions.

After about six months into the warp Harry smiled and bottled his potion. Harry found out the solution to make wolfsbane much better for werewolves to take. The potion was almost normal except at the end you had add a drop of basilisk venom and immediately add two fresh Phoenix tears and stir three times counterclockwise. He also added a sprig of mint as he found out over his time in the warp that mint improved flavor and didn't do anything to change the potions potency or compositions. Harry bottled the potion and brewed six more batches of the potion just in case. Harry was confident this would work for him. Harry still had half of a year so he decided to mess with more potions.

By the time the year had ended Harry also found a way to make dreamless sleep non-addictive as well as improving veritaserum and making a soulmate potion. He was very proud of what he accomplished. Harry took his potions and put them in boxes. After that he floo'd over to Remus's house and started explaining.

"Remus I have made a new potion that should improve your transformations from now on. Would you like to take it?" Harry asked the confused werewolf.

Remus nodded and said "that would be marvelous Harry. Thank you." Harry gave Remus a hug and proceeded to flop over to the apothecary. He gave the apothecary each a crate of each of his new and improved potions for a price and then he went back to the manor to brew more.

—

During the next full moon a Phoenix and a werewolf could be found in the building of the shrieking shack and Remus had taken his potion. They were just sitting on the floor chatting and messing around. If Remus was going to change then Harry would as well. They say and talked through the night until they found that the werewolf hadn't changed at all. Harry was confused but happy and saying Remus was delighted would have been a gross miss understatement.

After that full moon Harry added that potion to the Apothecaries potions list. Harry had gotten the recipie for the potions published in a book of his writing and he was a very popular potions master, to Severus dismay. When he was asked how he got the rare ingredients Harry promptly changed into a Phoenix and then a basilisk. Harry made use of his venom and his tears and sold those as well.

—

The next full moon and Remus and Harry went to the shack. Remus had'nt taken any potions this time because he wanted to see if Harry's potion changed him without taking it. They would be in for a shock when Remus didn't change that night either.

Remus had be cured for life—


End file.
